


The Jealousy Game

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Grimmjow have been dating for a while now but things are starting to get lackluster. Ichigo decides that making his boyfriend jealous will help things turn around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much free time. Anyway, a few things before you read. 1) Got the idea for this while listening to 'get outta my way' by Kylie Minogue. 2) This will be a short story, I'd say 2-3 chapters. 3) Nothing will happen between Renji and Ichigo. They're just friends in this and it will stay that way.

“Ichigo, I’m straight, man.” Renji whispered to his best friend from across from the table.

Ichigo sat his coffee down and smiled all too smugly. “That’s why you’re perfect for this. I don’t have to worry about you developing a crush on me.”

Renji frowned, flicking at the straw in his drink. “When you invited me out for lunch I thought I was getting free food, not getting dragged into drama.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned against the table. “It’s not drama, Renji. What’s the worst thing that could happen, huh?”

Renji slumped down into the booth and crossed his arms. “Well, the fucker could beat the shit out of me. From what you tell me he has a short fuse.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, you act like you don’t know how to fight. And you have my permission to hurt him if it goes too far.”

“Greeaaat, so glad I have your damn blessing.” Renji huffed, mentally preparing a game plan in his head if he ever has to fight the guy. “Still, you sure this is a good idea?”

Ichigo nodded firmly. “I’ve tried everything else. I have to use scare tactics now. And if there’s one thing Grimmjow is scared of the most, it’s losing me.” 

Renji cocked an eyebrow. “Uh...isn’t that a little conceited?”

“You remember that time I accidentally fell asleep at my dad’s house?” Ichigo waited for Renji to nod before continuing. “My dad went over to our place and grabbed some of my stuff so I would have it for the next day. Grimmjow came home from work and called me so many fucking times. All of his voicemails were him screaming at me because he thought I had packed my shit and left him. He was literally begging for me to come back.” 

Renji scowled. “This guy has it bad for you.”

Ichigo smirked. “I know, and I want to stay with him. But he has to understand that he needs to treat me better.” 

Renji didn’t say anything for a moment. He never did like Ichigo’s boyfriend. He always pegged Grimmjow for the abusive type, but they’ve been dating for over seven months now and the guy had never put his hands on Ichigo. And Ichigo seemed happy with Grimmjow, so Renji felt that as a best friend he needed to help keep Ichigo happy. 

“Fine.” Renji bit the word out reluctantly. But the smile that lit Ichigo’s face up was worth it. 

“You and I have a date tonight.” Ichigo spoke as he got his wallet out to give his bank card to the waitress when she walked by with the check.

Renji groaned. “I just hope you know what you’re doing…”

…

“Where are you goin’?” Grimmjow asked conversationally. He saw that Ichigo was getting dressed, which was weird for this time of night. Ichigo usually lounged around in nothing but sweatpants in the evening. 

“Out.” Ichigo had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He pulled on his skinny jeans and buttoned them against his flat abdomen. 

Grimmjow eyed him suspiciously. Ichigo was never this short with him. “Out where?”

Ichigo went to his side of the closet to search for a shirt to wear. “Am I not allowed to go out?”

Grimmjow’s face was washed over with worry. Ichigo peeked over his shoulder, feeling a tinge of guilt. He had to remind himself that he needed to do this. It wasn’t that Grimmjow was physically hurting him, he just wasn’t delivering emotionally like he used to. 

They met when Ichigo first entered med school. All the late night studying had him frequenting a coffee shop near his old apartment. Grimmjow worked there and would strike up conversations with him almost every night. The rest was history, they started dating and moved in together. But recently Grimmjow stopped being affectionate. It seemed odd to Ichigo because it wasn’t like Grimmjow was stressed. They both had jobs that paid the bills and left them with extra money, Ichigo’s being part time since he was still in med school. 

Grimmjow watched nervously as Ichigo pulled a black t-shirt on. 

“Well, I’m heading out, don’t wait up for me.” Ichigo grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his back pocket. He walked over to Grimmjow and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving their bedroom.

Grimmjow stood for a moment, waiting to hear the front door to their house close. He pulled a black hoodie on over his white shirt and waited a few seconds before leaving as well.

…

“Is he following us?” Renji started to look behind him but Ichigo squeezed his hand painfully.

“You’re so fucking obvious, Renji. I’ll look.” Ichigo relaxed his shoulders, looking behind him carefully and then slowly back in front of him. “Oh yeah, that’s him.”

Despite Ichigo’s words, Renji had to look for himself. He spotted the blue hair peaking out from under the hood.

Renji snorted. “He’s a fucking idiot. Does he really think that he’s disguised? You can see his hair from a mile away.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “This is so embarrassing. You have red hair, I have orange, and Grimmjow has blue. We look like the fucking rainbow brigade.”

Renji laughed at that, a little too loudly. Ichigo smirked to himself. He had cracked the joke on purpose to make Grimmjow think that his ‘date’ was enjoying himself. 

“By the way, when can I stop holding your hand? It’s getting gross and sweaty.” Renji sneered, fighting the urge to retract his hand and wipe his palm on his jeans. 

“Not until we’re at the park.” Ichigo sighed. Renji needed to stop complaining, this was supposed to look like a date.

“Who the fuck thinks sitting at a park at night is a date?” Renji frowned.

“Me, you jackass. Besides, it’s not like we can go to a restaurant or anything. Grimmjow wouldn’t be able to watch us.” Ichigo kept his voice down, leaning closer to Renji to speak. 

Renji almost whipped his head around when he heard a low noise of anger come from behind them. 

Ichigo dug his fingernails into Renji’s hand. “Don’t look. He’s taking the bait so don’t ruin it.”

…

“This is so stupid. You’re stupid. I’m stupid for letting you talk me into this.” Renji mumbled, wanting to push Ichigo off of him. Ichigo was leaning his head against his shoulder and his hair was brushing against Renji’s neck, making him itch. The whole situation was just uncomfortable. 

“Trust me, I don’t wanna be all over you either.” Ichigo could feel Grimmjow’s eyes on him. He was standing somewhere behind them. “I just want my boyfriend back.” 

The scowl on Renji’s face faded. He honestly felt bad for Ichigo. 

“So when are we gonna leave? I can feel lover boy’s eyes already stabbing me and it’s giving me the creeps.” 

Ichigo sighed, pulling out his phone to check the time. “We can go now, I need to start preparing for him to chew me out when I’m back home.”

“Ichigo, what if he hits you or something?” Renji stood up, stretching his now stiff arm. 

“Then I’ll hit him back. Fuck, Renji. You act like I’m helpless. Did you forget about all the fights I used to get into? Not to mention that I’ve kicked your ass a few times.” Ichigo smirked, grabbing his friend’s hand. 

Renji groaned at the hand holding. He was glad the night was almost over.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo walked home alone. He left Renji’s apartment as soon as they got there. Grimmjow had stopped following them during that walk, so Ichigo knew that he would arrive home after his boyfriend. His heart thumped dully in his chest, a heavy weight that reminded him that shit was about to hit the fan when he got home. Ichigo knew that there were only two ways Grimmjow would approach the situation. Either he would aggressively bring it up the moment Ichigo walks in the door, or he would give him the silent treatment. Neither of those sounded appealing. 

Ichigo took a deep breath, about to reach for his key. He stopped, deciding to jiggle the doorknob to see if it was already unlocked or not. It was, so he stepped inside. He placed his keys and his wallet on the small table next to the door, noticing the house was far too quiet. Usually Grimmjow was watching something or listening to music, their house was never this damn quiet.

Stepping through the dark house quietly, Ichigo went into the kitchen for something to drink. He stopped though, because he saw someone sitting at the table. Even in the darkness he could see the blue hair through the moonlight that the curtains failed to shut out. 

Ichigo didn’t say anything, he just waited. It was always best to let Grimmjow speak first when he was angry. Nothing was said for almost a full minute and Ichigo was starting to count his breaths. He watched carefully as Grimmjow picked up the small glass in front of him and took a drink. 

Ichigo thought his heart was going to rip through his chest when he saw Grimmjow get up from his seat. He wanted to run upstairs to their room and lock the door, but instead he stayed put. Grimmjow was standing in front of him now, face relaxed but eyes completely wild with anger.

“You gonna tell me what the fuck is up with you? If not I can figure out a few fuckin’ ways to get it outta you.” Grimmjow’s voice was low and raspy, it made Ichigo’s throat dry.

“I...don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ichigo murmured quietly. He’d never seen Grimmjow this angry before. 

Grimmjow brought his fist up as if he were about to punch the wall, but lowered it back down to his side. Ichigo watched the clenched fist carefully, just in case he needed to move it were brought back up. 

“Why the fuck would you do somethin’ like this to me?” Grimmjow’s voice was softer now as he lowered his eyes to stare at nothing. 

“I didn’t do anything to you, Grimmjow. Why the hell do you care anyway?” Ichigo retorted, putting some strength into his words.

Grimmjow’s eyes snapped back up to Ichigo’s. He grabbed him by the shoulders roughly and pushed him against the wall. 

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me, Ichigo?” Grimmjow scoffed, almost laughing in disbelief. He pressed his face closer to Ichigo’s. “Do you have any fuckin’ idea how much I care about you?”

Ichigo sneered, inhaling sharply. “Actually no, I don’t. Because you never fucking act like you care about me.” 

Grimmjow was about to say something but Ichigo pushed him away and started walking off to the stair case. 

“I’m not fuckin’ done talkin’ to you!” Grimmjow shouted up the stairs. 

Ichigo shuddered when he heard the wall downstairs being hit multiple times. He entertained his idea from earlier and locked himself in their room. 

…

After an hour of Grimmjow pounding on the door while yelling like an idiot about how if Ichigo didn’t come out he’d regret it, things died down. 

Grimmjow sat with his back against the door, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

“You comin’ out yet?” Grimmjow asked through the door, voice devoid of any anger. If anything, he was being gentle now.

Ichigo sat on the other side with his knees up to his chest. “Are you still mad at me?”

If Grimmjow had any redeeming qualities, it would be that he wasn’t a liar. So he wasn’t about to say that he wasn’t still mad. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up.

Ichigo could smell the nicotine from the other side.

“Slide me one and your lighter.”

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, but complied. He nudged his lighter and a cigarette under the door for Ichigo. 

“You don’t smoke.” Grimmjow stated smoothly, exhaling smoke. 

“I guess I do now.” Ichigo wanted something to take the stress away.

Grimmjow couldn’t help but smile a little when he heard a few small coughs from the other side. 

“This tastes fucking awful.” Ichigo mumbled. But still, he continued to smoke it. The more drags he took, the better the flavor got.

“They taste good after a while. Just gotta get used to it.” 

“They taste good on you, though.” Ichigo found himself saying it, and felt stupid after.

Grimmjow smirked, letting a laugh past his lips. “You never did have a problem kissing me after smoking.”

Ichigo smiled. It had been awhile since they’ve had a conversation that didn’t involve fighting. 

“I like the way you hold cigarettes.” 

“If you would come out here you could see me holdin’ one now.” Grimmjow said, trying to coax Ichigo out of their room.

Ichigo sighed and got up, figuring he had sulked long enough. He unlocked the door with the hand that wasn’t holding the cigarette.

Grimmjow stood up and pushed the door open, eyes widening when he saw his boyfriend.

“Holy shit.” Grimmjow whispered. Ichigo’s eyes were a little red. “Were you crying?” 

Ichigo scowled and sat on their bed, handing Grimmjow the ashtray that sat on the nightstand. 

“Yeah, you asshole. People do that when they’re upset.” Ichigo said, holding the cigarette to his lips.

Grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve just never seen you cry before. You’re a mess.”

Ichigo laughed, but a small sob came with it. “Thanks.” The smoke he inhaled burned his lungs, but it felt nice. He could see how Grimmjow got addicted. 

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re still hot.” Grimmjow smirked, sitting next to Ichigo and bumping his shoulder into him playfully. 

“Oh shut up.” Ichigo chuckled, nudging him back and sighing. “I’m sorry.” 

“Can you tell me what you’re sorry for? I mean I know what you did, I just wanna hear it from you.” Grimmjow stubbed his cigarette out.

“This is going to sound so fucking stupid and you’re gonna laugh at me.” 

“Try me.” Grimmjow crossed his arms, waiting.

Ichigo sat against the headboard of their bed and slumped his shoulders. “I wanted to make you jealous, so I had Renji take me out on a fake date.” 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “You did a good fuckin’ job of makin’ me jealous. I was ready to beat that fucker’s head in. But why would you wanna do that to me in the first place?”

Ichigo paled. “I just...I don’t feel like you even like me anymore.”

Grimmjow wanted to start yelling, but he cooled down before he could. “That’s bullshit and you know it, Ichigo.”

“I don’t know it. Maybe you should enlighten me.” Ichigo glared.

Grimmjow sighed. “You know I’m not good with words and all that sappy shit.”

Ichigo’s expression was still showing anger and a tinge of sadness. “You better fucking get good then. I’m not gonna sit here and wait all night.” 

Grimmjow lowered his face into his palms, thinking. As much as he cared about Ichigo, he would admit that he never said it enough. His ego was too fucking big.

“Listen...I love you, alright?” Grimmjow mumbled through his hands, not able to show his face.

Ichigo’s eyes widened and he could have sworn his heart had stopped. The re-start thump in his chest had almost hurt. Neither of them had ever said anything about love, and the fact that Grimmjow had said it first was shocking. 

“I know I’m not too good to you. Hell, I don’t even know why the fuck you stayed with me this long. I’m a poor excuse for a man sometimes but fuck, Ichigo, I don’t want you to leave me. I’ll try and change, I fuckin’ swear I will.” 

Ichigo Kurosaki did not blush, but goddamn was he red right now. 

“Who said anything about leaving you, dumbfuck? I just wanted to know that my boyfriend actually still wanted me.” Ichigo scooted closer to Grimmjow and put an arm around him.

“Shit, of course I still want you. I’d be a fuckin’ idiot if I didn’t.” Grimmjow finally quit hiding his face in his hands and pulled Ichigo in for a simple kiss on the lips.

Ichigo smiled into the kiss, rubbing his thumb in circles against Grimmjow’s shoulder.

“You’re still an idiot, no matter how much you love me.” Ichigo laughed under his breath. 

“I feel like I’m gonna puke from sayin’ all the cheesy shit.” Grimmjow grumbled, reaching for another cigarette. 

Ichigo plucked the cigarette from him and lit it himself, taking a drag before handing it back to Grimmjow.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Ichigo said simply before getting up.

Grimmjow smirked to himself. Whenever Ichigo actually took the time to announce that he was going to shower, it always meant they were going to have sex after.


End file.
